


It's My First Time

by Realist



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV), Lovecraft Country - Matt Ruff
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/F, F/M, Femslash, First Time, Multi, Sharing a Body, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realist/pseuds/Realist
Summary: One of Christina's first times is losing her virginity to Ruby but as William.Set during the events of 1x04, "A History of Violence."
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite/William
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	It's My First Time

**Author's Note:**

> It took this show to get me to write stories again, but I love the William/Christina/Ruby entanglement. My headcanon for this pairing is that William and Christina cohabitate his body when she turns into him. His personality is present and they switch who takes control. When Christina changes back into herself, he goes into a void waiting to be summoned again. 
> 
> For the sake of the story, I used their, them and they to describe Christina and William.

There were times like these Christina was thankful that William’s conscience was still intact when she transformed into him. At this moment, she needed his sexual experience to satisfy Ruby, however, William was taking a backseat.

_“I can’t do this by myself. It’s my first time_ ,” Christina whined.

“ _You’ll get through it_ ,” William replied as he guided their body through the front door. He had done his job. He had gotten Ruby from the bar to the house, while almost losing control. He was entranced with the ability to have sex again; He couldn’t keep their hands away from Ruby during the car ride and at one point almost pulled over to take her in the backseat. “ _If I need to step in I will_.”

Christina tried to protest, but William pulled away giving her full control. Fear and anxiety-filled her as she pushed Ruby onto the foyer table.

Honestly, Christina didn’t think they would get to this point. At the bar, Ruby had stated clearly, “You better stop looking at me like that. It ain’t happening white boy.” Christina was at a loss of words after that statement. Luckily, William took over and placed their hand between Ruby’s warm brown thighs, slowly working their fingers up until they could feel the heat emitting from her genitals.

“Really, because your body is reacting differently.” They moved closer to Ruby until their lips were pressed against her ear. “What if I told you, I could give you the best orgasm of your life. What would you say then?”

Ruby blushed, she couldn’t believe this white man was being so bold. “I would say…I would say. Honestly, I don’t know what I would say,” she admitted.

Smiling William took that moment to suck lightly on her ear, as their hand playfully started to pull down her panties. “I think you would tell me to try.”

Ruby bit her lip not wanting to say it, but a moan escaped her as William pressed a finger inside her. “Fine White Boy. Try to give me the best orgasm of my life.”

"Challenge accepted," said William as he pulled her off the barstool and led her to the car. 

And here they were now, about to have sex with a woman that society looked down upon, but to them a woman that was the most beautiful in the world.

Hearing the vase break, Christina lifted Ruby's hand staring at it in confusion. She didn’t want to end everything just to give Ruby a band-aid.

_“Suck her hand,”_ William told her.

_“That’s disgusting.”_

_“Just do it!”_

Deciding not to argue, Christina did what she was told and savored the sweet blood on their tongue. Moving their mouth back towards Ruby’s, she started to gain some confidence.

On the stairs, Ruby sat on top of them and started running her fingers over Christina’s brand. The feeling was electrifying, but knowing someone was touching that mark caused her to contort William’s face into confusion again, unable to fathom what to do next.

_“Don’t allow her to have any more control,_ ” William told her. _“Now is your moment.”_

Leaning into another kiss, Christina flipped Ruby onto her back and took a moment to pull their pants and underpants down enough for William’s erect penis to come out. In one quick motion, she slipped off Ruby’s dress and panties and just stared at the perfection under her.

Now it was time, but she hesitated. She was about to lose her virginity; granted it wasn’t happening in her body, but it was still happening. She always imagined losing it would happen differently.

In frustration, William took over and positioned them to enter Ruby. _“No more hesitation. She wants this, I want this and you want this.”_

_“But…”_

_“No buts.”_

Christina bit their tongue as she took control, pushing herself in with very little resistance from Ruby. Her brain started to go haywire at all the new sensations she was feeling. Her confidence growing with every pump and the sound of Ruby's moans.

_“Let’s get her to bed,”_ interjected William. “ _We don’t want to hurt her back.”_

Christina pouted, but easily lifted Ruby and carried her upstairs never separating. Placing Ruby gently on the bed, she could feel herself falling in love with every movement or sound Ruby made. Despite her high confidence, she was worried. She knew she could please Ruby as a man, but what about as a woman? Would Ruby be attracted to her in her normal body? She couldn’t fathom the rejection.

But now was not the time to worry as she could feel Ruby wrap her thick legs around their hips. Christina started to notice a buildup of pressure that hadn’t existed before. A pulsating throb that needed to be released. As time ticked by, the throb became more intense and the urge to release the pressure was becoming greater. In a matter of a minute, Ruby and Christina shuddered in ecstasy together as the pressure escaped. Collapsing in pure exhaustion, Christina pressed their lips against Ruby’s and petted her hair.

She realized that she wanted to wake up next to Ruby every morning. She wanted Ruby to love her as William and as herself, but the most important thing was she wanted to include Ruby in her plans for immortality. What was the point of being immortal, if you couldn’t have someone by your side to enjoy?

_“How was it?”_ asked William.

_“I want more,”_ she admitted.

_“In due time. She’s special.”_

_“I know. I’m glad our intuition led us to her. Next time, you can have control.”_

_“That’s fine, but we need to remember to wear a condom.”_

_“Why?”_

William rolled their eyes. _“I’ll explain later.”_

Ruby wrapped her arms lovingly around them. “You were right White Boy; you did give me the best orgasm of my life,” she said. “I never should have doubted you.”

“It was my first time, I didn’t think—”

“What?!”

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Christina reached over and pressed a vial to Ruby's lips. “Here drink this.”

“What is it?”

“It will allow your dreams to come true.”

“What does that mean?”

“You’ll find out.”

Ruby stared at them for a moment, but curiosity took over and she drank the contents without much of a thought. All Christina could do was smile as Ruby’s eyes fluttered in exhaustion and eventually drifted off to sleep in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
